marvelcinematicuniversedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Wakanda
The Battle of Wakanda was a major confrontation between the Avengers and their Wakandan allies in the Dora Milaje, Jabari Tribe, Border Tribe and the Wakandan Royal Guard engaged against a ferocious offensive of Outriders, led by the Black Order, in the fields of Wakanda outside the Golden City. The Avengers, commanded by Captain America and Black Panther, managed to stand their ground against the Outrider onslaught all to protect the Mind Stone, which was placed in the facility on Mount Bashenga. In the fierce battle, both factions had suffered extreme casualties. The combined might of the Avengers and Wakanda's forces on the violent battlefront had successfully managed to dismantle their opposition, resulting in the defeat of the Black Order and the Outriders. Their victory was short-lived, however, as Thanos himself took the Mind Stone in the Wakandan jungles, completing the Infinity Gauntlet and initiating the Decimation. Background On his quest to obtain the six Infinity Stones, Thanos stole the Space Stone from the Statesman, overpowering Thor and Hulk. As Hulk was sent to Earth via the Bifrost Bridge to warn of Thanos' coming, Thanos tasked the Black Order with obtaining the Mind and Time Stones from the planet. To achieve this task, the Black Order split up, with Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive leaving to retrieve the Mind Stone. is attacked by the Black Order]] The Black Order ambushed Vision and Scarlet Witch in Edinburgh, heavily crippling the Avenger. However, their attempt to retrieve the Stone was thwarted by Steve Rogers, Black Widow and Falcon, who were warned of the threat by Bruce Banner. With Glaive heavily injured, the Black Order was forced to retreat in their Q-Ship back into space to nurse their wounds. Reuniting with War Machine and Banner in the New Avengers Facility, the Avengers considered their next move, knowing that Midnight and Glaive would eventually return. Having analyzed the Stone's properties, Vision proposed having Maximoff destroy the Stone using her abilities, volunteering to sacrifice himself to prevent it from falling into Thanos' hands. Unwilling to kill their friend, Banner proposed the difficult task of removing the Stone from Vision to safely destroy it without needlessly taking Vision's life. Rogers suggested taking Vision to Wakanda, the only nation on Earth with the resources capable of achieving this. forces notice the Outrider Dropships]] Notifying T'Challa of their intentions and the threat of Thanos, he and Okoye, began to mobilize Wakanda's armies in preparation for the assault. Recruiting Bucky Barnes to the cause, T'Challa and Okoye greeted the Avengers, where Rogers reunited with Barnes. The Avengers took Vision to Shuri who prepared to undergo the time-consuming process of removing the Stone. However, at that moment, disturbances were detected in the upper atmosphere above Wakanda. Released by an orbiting Q-Ship, alien dropships began descending from the sky above the city, a surprise shock invasion by the Black Order. While Wakanda's energy dome prevented them from landing directly in the Golden City, five dropships landed safely in the forests outside the dome. , Eitri, Rocket Raccoon, Groot finding a mold to forge]] Elsewhere in space, Thor was rescued from the ruins of the Statesman by the Guardians of the Galaxy. Setting out on a separate quest to stop Thanos, Thor, Rocket Raccoon and Groot made for Nidavellir to forge a weapon powerful enough to kill Thanos. However, upon arrival, they found the Realm devastated, the forge extinguished, and the Dwarves massacred. Only Eitri remained who explained that he was forced by Thanos to forge the Infinity Gauntlet to harness the power of the Infinity Stones, before being crippled and forced to watch his people executed. holds open the iris of Nidavellir's star]] Together with Eitri, Thor and Rocket worked to repair and restart Nidavellir, in order to forge Stormbreaker, a powerful axe capable of killing Thanos and summoning the Bifrost. However, the iris mechanism focusing the star's energy, required to heat the Uru metal ingots for the weapon, was crippled. Volunteering to physically hold the iris doors open, Thor bore the full brunt of the star's power to light the forge and allow Eitri to heat the metal and pour it into the mold. completing the process of Stormbreaker]] However, the critically injured Thor fell unconscious partway through the process, shutting the iris and leaving the weapon incomplete and without a handle. With the complete Stormbreaker the only thing that could heal Thor, Eitri frantically searched for a handle, calling for Groot to help. Steeling himself, the Guardian stepped up, using his own wooden arm instead as an improvised handle, completing Stormbreaker. n forces and the Avengers settle in for battle]] Back in Wakanda, in order to buy time for Shuri to remove the Mind Stone from Vision, T'Challa ordered the city to be evacuated, the preparation of the city's defenses, and for Rogers to be given new shields made by Vibranium. While Maximoff remained with Shuri and Vision to destroy the Stone the moment the process was complete, the rest of Rogers' team, with Banner using a Hulkbuster armor, prepared for battle. Leaving to face the dropships, the Avengers joined T'Challa, Barnes, the Dora Milaje, the Wakandan Royal Guard, the Jabari Tribe, and the remainder of the Border Tribe at the outskirts of the city, preparing to face Thanos' army. Battle Combat in the Fields , Black Widow, Winter Soldier, Bruce Banner, Black Panther and the Wakandan forces prepare for battle]] As Wakandan armed forces and the Avengers gathered to face the invaders, War Machine detected two enemy signatures approaching the city's energy barrier, Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian. Steve Rogers, Black Widow and Black Panther moved to confront and negotiate with the Black Order. Notably, Obsidian had received a new mechanical left arm to replace the one lost in New York City. Noticing that Corvus Glaive was absent, Black Widow inquired his whereabouts, only for Midnight to claim that he had perished from his earlier injuries. As Midnight asserted that Thanos would retrieve the Mind Stone, T'Challa warned the Black Order that he would find nothing but dust and blood waiting for him in Wakanda. Midnight countered, boasting that they had blood to spare, before signaling the dropships to release their armies. Finding their opponents nonnegotiable, the trio rejoined the rest of the army as they prepared for invaders. bombards the approaching Outriders as the Wakandan army holds position]] As T'Challa ordered the army to hold position, the dropships opened, releasing the Outriders. At Midnight's signal, the Outriders began relentlessly charging into the Wakandan energy barrier, with no regard for their own safety, much to the horror of the Wakandan defenders. Despite the barrier killing numerous amounts of them, one by one, several Outriders began to force themselves through the barrier and began directly charging the defenders. army charges the Outriders]] The Border Tribe protected the army using their energy cloaks, while the Royal Guards fired on the approaching Outriders using their Sonic Spears, joined by Winter Soldier and Bruce Banner. Providing air support, Falcon and War Machine bombarded the surviving Outriders from above. However, Banner noticed that the limited success of the direct forward assault caused the Outriders to begin to circle the barrier to flank the armies instead. Should the Outriders breach the barrier behind them, they had a clear path to the vulnerable Vision in Shuri's lab. In order to prevent them from flanking their position and reaching Vision, T'Challa ordered a section of the barrier to be opened so that they can directly funnel the enemy towards them and draw their attention away from Vision. The Outriders immediately began pouring through the opening in mass. and Obsidian lead the Outriders through the opening in Wakanda's barrier]] With a final battle cry from T'Challa, the Wakandan army charged to meet the Outriders in close combat, holding them off in a bloody melee while Shuri began the process of extracting the Mind Stone from Vision. However, as the battle intensified, the Wakandans and the Avengers were slowly overwhelmed by the seemingly never-ending numbers of Outriders. One by one, Barnes, T'Challa, Rogers and Banner were mobbed and forced to the ground by sheer numbers, while War Machine was blindsided and grounded by Obsidian. , Rocket Raccoon and Groot arrive on the battlefield]] However, the tide of the battle suddenly turned when the Bifrost Bridge beamed down from the sky into the center of the battlefield, scattering the Outriders. The newly forged Stormbreaker emerged from the Bridge, cutting swaths through the Outriders. To the astonishment and delight of the Avengers and defending army, Thor, Rocket Raccoon and Groot stepped out of the Bridge into the battlefield, confronting the Outriders. Thor used Stormbreaker to singlehandedly destroy a large element of the Outriders in a single lightning-charged slam, before joining the melee with the Guardians. Defeat of the Outriders forces his army to retreat]] With the sudden arrival of Thor and the Guardians of the Galaxy allowing the Wakandans to regain their advantage against the Outriders, Cull Obsidian began to fight personally on the battlefield. Obsidian cut swaths through the Wakandan army, before being personally engaged by Black Panther, while Rocket Raccoon and the Winter Soldier cooperated to hold off a wave of Outriders. notices the incoming Threshers]] However, to turn the tide back in their favor, the Outrider dropships suddenly released a force of Threshers. Burrowing underneath the Wakandan barrier, the Threshers wreaked havoc across the Wakandan army, forcing T'Challa to order a retreat. Observing from Shuri's lab, Scarlet Witch realized that their allies were outmatched once again. Abandoning her post in the lab to assist on the battlefield, Maximoff used her powers to stop and disable a wave of Threshers, rescuing Black Widow and Okoye. Spotting an approaching force of Outriders, Maximoff threw the Threshers into the Outriders, crushing them instantly. stops the Threshers]] Despite Maximoff's reinforcement bolstering the defenders, her intervention proved to be a crucial blunder. The entire battle and the Thresher reinforcements were merely a diversion to draw out Maximoff, leaving Vision unguarded. Once informed by Proxima Midnight that Maximoff was on the battlefield, Corvus Glaive launched his attack, having covertly infiltrated Shuri's lab. Despite Ayo and Shuri's attempts to hold Glaive off, they were quickly incapacitated. Vision then furiously tackled Glaive, both falling out into the surrounding forests near the battlefield. , Okoye and Scarlet Witch fight Proxima Midnight]] Realizing that Vision was compromised, Falcon notified the Avengers before being downed by an Outrider, with Banner and Maximoff moving to assist Vision. However, Maximoff was ambushed and nearly killed by Midnight but was rescued by Widow and Okoye, who engaged Midnight in a lengthy battle. Midnight began to gain the upper hand, preparing to kill Black Widow. Maximoff, however, managed to grab Midnight and throw her into the path of a passing Thresher overhead, causing Midnight to be gruesomely shredded. battles against Cull Obsidian]] Meanwhile, Glaive continued to assault the weakened Vision, joined by Obsidian. Banner quickly arrived to assist, engaging him in a duel. Falling into a nearby waterfall, Banner called for reinforcements to stop Glaive as he fought. However, Obsidian began to gain the upper hand, severing the Hulkbuster's left arm. In response, Banner attempted to bring out the Hulk to turn the tables, to no avail. Frustrated, Banner resolved to handle Obsidian himself, managing to trap the latter's arm in the severed Hulkbuster arm. Activating the arm's repulsor thrusters, Banner sent Obsidian flying into the Wakandan energy barrier, where he exploded and died. stabs Vision in his chest]] In the forests above, Glaive continued to torment Vision, stabbing and further crippling the android. However, Vision was saved by the sudden arrival of Rogers, who beckoned Vision to run while he held off Glaive. Rogers managed to disarm Glaive, but was quickly overpowered. Before Glaive could kill Rogers, however, he was suddenly impaled from behind and killed by Vision, having taken and used Glaive's own weapon against him. goes off in pursuit of the fleeing dropships]] With the remaining members of the Black Order defeated, the Outriders were routed, fleeing back to their dropships in a desperate attempt to escape. However, Thor and the Wakandan air force gave pursuit, destroying the dropships one by one as they attempted to flee to space. Thanos' Arrival finally arrives within Wakanda]] With the Outriders utterly defeated, Scarlet Witch arrived at Vision's location, who suddenly felt a piercing pain from the Mind Stone. However, their respite was short-lived, as Thanos was coming for the Stone himself. As unnatural winds began to blow, signaling Thanos' arrival, Steve Rogers sensed the incoming threat and ordered the other Avengers to converge on his position to assist. Suddenly, a portal opened, and Thanos himself stepped through it, arriving on Wakanda. With the Power, Space, Reality, Soul and Time Stones mounted on the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos stared at the Mind Stone, his final objective, and at the hostiles that stood between him and his goal. As Bruce Banner realized and confirmed his identity, Thanos began slowly advancing towards Vision. rallies the Avengers to protect Vision from Thanos]] Rogers then rallied the Avengers to hold Thanos off for as long as they could. Banner made the first strike, leaping furiously at Thanos, only for him to casually phase Banner out of space using the Space Stone. He tumbled helplessly through Thanos into a solid rock cliff, where he became imprisoned. As Thanos blasted Rogers aside with a shockwave from the Power Stone, Black Panther leaped for Thanos' throat. However, Thanos merely grabbed T'Challa in mid-air by the throat before brutally punched him into the ground. Falcon attempted to provide air support, only to be incapacitated and grounded by the Space Stone. tells Scarlet Witch to destroy the Mind Stone]] Knowing that the Avengers were no match for Thanos, Vision pleaded with Maximoff to destroy the Mind Stone, who refused. Vision desperately insisted and reasoned with her, stressing that they had run out of time and that destroying the Mind Stone immediately was the only way to thwart Thanos' plans. As Vision reassured her that he would feel no pain from its destruction, Maximoff reluctantly complied and began pooling her energy directly into the stone. As Maximoff began the process of destroying the Stone, Thanos continued to steadily advance, defeating the Avengers one by one. uses the Infinity Gauntlet to easily defeat his enemies]] Using the Space Stone to deflect War Machine's shots, Thanos simply crushed Rhodes' armor telekinetically, flinging him aside. Winter Soldier arrived to reinforce, firing on Thanos, who simply blasted him aside with the Power Stone. Black Widow and Okoye moved to replace Barnes, with the latter throwing her Vibranium Spear at Thanos' head. Blasting the spear and Okoye aside with the Power Stone, Thanos used the Reality Stone to trap Black Widow in a cage of rock before she could react. Groot attempted to restrain Thanos using his vines, to no avail. holds back Thanos]] As Maximoff continued to pool energy into the Stone, Thanos was engaged once again by Rogers, who managed to briefly stall Thanos in close combat. Despite managing to briefly hold back the Infinity Gauntlet, Rogers was finally downed with a direct punch to the head, leaving only Maximoff to defend Vision. Desperately, Maximoff held Thanos back with a beam of energy to stall him further, who continued to slowly advance while blocking the beam with the Space Stone. However, he was too late, Maximoff managed to destabilize the Stone's structure and finally destroyed it, along with Vision. uses the Time Stone to restore Vision]] As heartroken Maximoff lay on the ground, Thanos comforted Maximoff, sympathizing with her pain at having to sacrifice what she loved most, having previously sacrificed Gamora for the Soul Stone. Maximoff bitterly retorted, claiming he knew nothing of her pain, to which Thanos replied that he had lost more than she could ever know. However, noting that there was no time to mourn, Thanos activated the Time Stone, using its powers to reverse Vision's destruction, restoring the Mind Stone and rendering Maximoff's actions moot. Before she could stop him, Thanos easily flung her aside, taking Vision by the throat and ripping the Mind Stone from his head, killing him a second time. Flinging his lifeless corpse aside, Thanos inserted the Stone into the Gauntlet. As the Stones' combined energies flowed through his body, Thanos admired the Gauntlet, having finally completed his quest. completes the Infinity Gauntlet]] However, before he could activate it, he was immediately attacked by a vengeful Thor, in a last-ditch attempt to stop him and avenge Loki, Heimdall, and everyone else Thanos had killed, driving him into the ground with a powerful lightning blast. Regaining his footing, Thanos unleashed an energy blast on Thor, who powered Stormbreaker with all his electrical power and then hurled it with all his might at Thanos' torso. The power of the fully enchanted axe quickly overwhelmed the beam, and Thanos could do nothing to stop Stormbreaker from burying itself deep in his chest. plunges Stormbreaker into Thanos' chest]] Landing in front of the severely injured Thanos, Thor proceeded to vengefully gloat to Thanos, reminding him of his promise to kill him while forcing Stormbreaker deeper into his chest, causing him further pain and injury. However, despite being grievously wounded and in severe pain, Thanos weakly taunted Thor for not aiming for the head for an instantaneous kill. Thor, realizing his mistake too late, could do nothing but yell in horror as Thanos mustered the strength to simply snap his fingers anyway. The Gauntlet was activated in a blinding flash of energy, and Thanos' goal of killing half of all life in the Universe was finally achieved. Aftermath Thanos' Retreat in the Soulworld]] Thanos briefly passed out, and to his great surprise, reawakened in a vast orange void, a world conjured by the Soul Stone, without the Gauntlet or his fatal injury. Turning to find a lone Zen-Whoberi archway, Thanos found a reflection of Gamora's spirit standing underneath, as the child he had first met many years ago. Gamora calmly asked if he accomplished his mission, to which a resigned Thanos replied yes. Realizing with horror that he had finally succeeded but resigned to having been defeated, Gamora asked what his actions had cost. Sadly looking up to her, Thanos solemnly admitted that his quest had cost him everything. ]] Regaining consciousness, Thanos returned to his body in Wakanda, the Gauntlet and his left arm scorched and burned by the immense release of energy. Seeing no apparent change, Thor furiously questioned Thanos about what he had done. Thanos, astonished but nevertheless knowing that his goal was completed anyway, teleported away with the Space Stone without a word after giving Thor a mocking smirk, leaving Thor only to be confused as his bloody weapon fell to the ground. is satisfied with his goal]] Far away on a remote planet, Thanos returned to a tranquil farm where he sat down inside a room with an opening door. As his wounds healed and his armor hung up on a nearby scarecrow, Thanos breathed heavily while gazing upon the landscape. Finally, at peace, Thanos smiled to himself in relief, having finally succeeded in his goal, and calmly watched the sunrise on what he saw as a grateful Universe. Decimation realizes Thanos' actions]] The consequences of Thanos' actions quickly became apparent, as half of all life in the universe slowly disintegrated into ashes: As Steve Rogers questioned Thor as to Thanos' whereabouts, Bucky Barnes suddenly crumbled into dust in front of Rogers. M'Baku could only watch with horror as Wakandan soldiers around him began to fade. T'Challa, attempting to help Okoye up and encourage her to fight, fell into ashes before her eyes. As Okoye desperately yelled for her King, Rocket Raccoon tearfully watched Groot fade away, weakly calling for his father to help him. Kneeling over Vision's body, Wanda Maximoff peacefully vanished into dust. Hidden in long grass, Falcon disintegrated as James Rhodes called out to him, not realizing his companion was already gone. On Titan, in the aftermath of their defeat by Thanos, the effects of the Gauntlet began to claim the lives of the battered Mantis, Drax, Star-Lord, Doctor Strange and Spider-Man, leaving Iron Man and Nebula as the only survivors on Titan. As the effects of Thanos' mass genocide took hold across the Universe, the remaining survivors could do nothing but stand in shock, unable to do anything but accept the reality of Thanos' victory and the consequences it had for them and the rest of the Universe. gets disintegrated in Atlanta]] In Atlanta, Nick Fury and Maria Hill witnessed the power of the Gauntlet claim the lives of the civilians around them, plunging the city into chaos. As Hill disintegrated before Fury's eyes, the former Director hurried to retrieve his last resort, an intergalactic transmitter. Realizing he was disintegrating as well, Fury managed to transmit a last-ditch distress call to Captain Marvel before crumbling to dust. Elsewhere, many prominent others, including Shuri, Erik Selvig, Hope van Dyne, Janet van Dyne, Hank PymAnt-Man and the Wasp, Betty Ross and Sif'Avengers: Infinity War' Directors Reveal Who Died And Survived Off Screen became victims of the snap, fading away as well. References Category:Events